Internado Rivers Plate
by MonyGinny
Summary: Bella es una TopHot en el internado Rivers Plate. Las TopHot son las chicas mas populares del Internado. Ella sabe que tiene que ser una. Ella es una, ¿pero y si no quiere? Son todas unas zorras y no quiere ser una. MAL SUMMARY, GRAN SUMMARY EN CAPITULO 1
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!! Por fin me decidi a poner esta historia... llevo con ella en la cabeza mucho tiempo!! Se que hay muchas parecidas pero veran que no es copiada. Si les gusta la pelicula de chicas malas, historias de instituto, rivalidades entre las llamadas divinas/wapas populares ( o como en esta historia TopHot) y las otras chicas ESTA historia les encantara!! Aqui os dejo un resumen.**

_Bella, la chica nueva en el instituto/internado River Plate en Phoenix. Si, es nueva, pero sabe perfectamente que es lo que tiene que hacer alli. Como buena hija de su madre tiene que convertirse en lo que fue su madre a su edad. Una TopHot, si eso va a ser aun que no quiera lo hara. Las TopHot son un grupo de chicas que dominan el River Plate. Siempre han existido, su abuela fue una, luego su madre y ahora ella. La tocara hacer lo mismo que hicieron todas las mujeres de su familia. Al llegar conocera a sus nuevas "amigas", las otras TopHot, que ya llevan siendolo 2 meses, desde principios de curso. Ella no lo ha sido durante esos dos meses pues estaba de viaje por Roma con su padre, por mucho que su madre se quejara por que estaba faltando a su nueva vida con TopHot ella insistio en hacer ese viaje asta el final con su padre. Si, su madre se quejaba por que iva a integrarse tarde a su grupito de amigas y no por faltar a clase 2 meses. Pero no solo conocera a sus nuevas "amigas" sino tambien a sus compañeras de cuarto y sus novios... junto con un hermano de una de sus compañeras. ¿Soportara Bella ser una TopHot? ¿Sus amigas consentiran que sea amiga se sus compañeras de cuarto?_ La vida de Bella Swan en el River Plate!!

**Bueno pues si les gusto el resumen ya empiezo con el capitulo!! Solo aclarar un par de cosillas. Primero intentare actualizar una vex a la semana siempre que tenga tiempo pero no creo que siempre pueda asi que por lo menos tendran 2 o 3 veces al mes. Y ahora actualizare mas segido ya que estoy de vacaciones en españa (si soy española pero vivo en francia) pero cuando vuelva a francia empezare el college y estoy en un curso muy dificil ya que a final tendre que pasar el brebet ( como selctividad pero un par de años antes...) y me voy a morir a estudiar este curso y pues solo tendre fines de semana y miercoles tarde para escribir :S Segundo los capitulos no seran ni muy largos ni muy cortos normales... estudes ya me dicen si los quieren mas largos o mas cortos y intentare complaceros. Y por ultimo NO todos los capìtulos seran desde el punto de vista de Bella, pondre al principio del capi si es POV Bella, POV Edward o que POV...**

**Ahora ya si el capitulo 1!!**

* * *

**POV Bella**

No me puedo creer como pasa el tiempo de rapido... Ya es 2 de Noviembre... tan rapido se me han pasado los 2 meses de viaje con mi padre por Roma y ahora me tengo que ir al dichoso internado elegido por mi madre. ¡Arg mi madre, la famosisima modelo Renee Swan! La verdad mi familia es un asco... si no fuese por mi padre yo no se como he podido aguantar tantos años viviendo en esas mansion de la falsedad.

Mi padre es Charlie Swan un buen hombre que se enamoro de la mujer mas rica del mundo. La verdad siento lastima por el. Tuvo que ser muy dificil abandonar a toda su familia para irse a vivir a muchos kilometros de su pueblo, Forks, y todo por estar enamorado de mi madre. A los 3 años de conocerla se caso con ella y 2 despues naci yo. Esa fue la mayor ilusion de mi padre, mi nacimiento. Pero no aguanto mucho tiempo con mi madre, cuando yo tenia solo 5 años ellos ya no se querian incluso cada uno tenia su pareja. Pero segian viviendo juntos en la mansion. Cuando mi madre le pidio el divorcio, cuando yo tenia 7 años nada mas, el lo firmo gustoso. Pero segian viviendo juntos. A los 2 meses de divorcio mis abuelos paternos habian muerto y mi padre recibio una gran suma de dinero, haciendose casi tan rico como mi madre. Y ni tan si quiera con tanto dinero se mudo. Siempre ha vivido conmigo, mi madre y sus otros maridos que han ido pasando por la casa y luego tras el divorcio se ivan. El me confeso hace poco que nunca se fue por que yo siempre me tendria que quedar con mi madre y el de mi no se queria separar, que yo fui, soy y sere la persona mas importante para el, incluso mas importante que su mujer con la que se caso cuando yo tenia casi 9 años. Su mujer, Anne, era una persona maravillosa, como si en realidad fuese mi madre. Si, como si fuese mi madre pues mi verdadera madre solo me queria cuando iva de compras o cuando pensaba el en el Rivers Plate. Anne y mi padre tienen un niño de 5 añitos llamado Joe. El es como si de verdad fuese mi hermano y no un hermanastro. Y es que mi padre, Anne, Joe y yo eramos una familia que vivia con mi madre en una gran mansion.

Mi madre Renee es modelo, super modelo mundialmente conocida como la diosa del calor. Diosa es por que dicen que es la mujer mas guapa del planeta y del calor es por que odia el frio, ALGO que tenemos en comun, lo unico creo. Renee nacio en Phoenix y se crio en la misma mansion que ahora vive, asta que fue llevada al instituto Rivers Plate donde se convirtio en una TopHot. Justo lo que tengo que hacer yo ahora. Al salir del Rivers Plate con solo 18 años se convirtio en super modelo y vivio la vida loca asta las 22 cuando se caso con mi padre. Y la verdad no se por que se caso con el ya que nunca le fue fiel. Con yo 6 años ya la habia conocido con 4 novios y mi padre. Cuando le pidio el divorcio a mi padre por que tenia intenciones de casarse me sorprendio mucho ya que ella como mucho estaba 2 meses con un hombre y luego se iva con otro. Finalmente se caso con hombre llamado Lan, pero solo duraron 6 meses. Estubo otro tiempo de hombre en hombre asta que se volvio a casar. Estaba vez duro 1 año con Harry. El caso es que en total se a casado 5 veces. Mi padre, Lan, Harry, Maxie y Phil con el que lleva el record aparte de mi padre. Mi madre nunca se ocupo mucho de mi en cariños. Solo en moda, chicos, mas moda y mas chicos, aun que eso solo fue esta el año pasado. Desde el año pasado no ha dejado de hablarme del instituto Rivers Plate. La verdad llega a ser pesada.

Se desde pequeña cual es mi futuro. Se perfectamente que hace 2 meses deberia haver entrado al Rivers Plate y convertirme en una doble de mi madre pero no fue asi ya que mi padre insistio en llevarme de viaje junto con Anne y Joe a Roma. Mi madre puso el grito en el cielo por faltar a mi nueva vida 2 meses. ¿Pero sabes que? MEJOR faltar que ir a esa falsedad de vida que me espera. Pues yo no soy como ella, a mi me da igual ser una TopHot que ser la chica mas normal. Por que enrealidad eso soy, una chica normal. Y no una de esas zorras como mi madre y como esas TopHot que van a ser mis amigas durante los proximos 2 años.

Odio la falsedad de mi vida. Por que eso es mi vida una farsa. Incluso ahora que estoy en el avion de vuelta Phoenix, con mi padre, Anne y Joe, tengo que poner esa sonrisita falsa que aprendi de mi madre cuando era pequeña. Y todo para aparentar que estoy feliz por ir a esa mierda de internado en el que la pobre gente es torturada por esas TopHot. Por que esos es lo que hacen las TopHot. Se creen las mas guapas, las mejores, las mas deseadas y las mas admiradas mientras que las muy imbeciles son las mas maquilladas, las mas putas, las mas odiadas por la mayoria de las chicas. Son las zorras que apuestan por los chicos, las pijas que se saludan juntandose lo dedos indices y riendose y se despiden mientras que cada una se besa su mano varias veces diciendo Besos Divina, las zorras que visten como guarras y se creen que hacen moda o van a la moda. Y las que como no, estan en el equipo de animadoras y la puta que la toque ser la abeja reina se liara con el capitan de futbol y sera la capitana de las animadoras. Se rien del instituto eso hacen, lo que las da la gana. Si quieren un 10 en mates lo consigen, si quieren a ese chico una noche, lo tienen y si quieren faltar a clase, lo hacen no las ponen falta. Lo que las da la gana.

Yo no quiero ser eso. Y lo tengo que ser. Voy de camino a serlo pues ya estoy en el aeropuerto buscando mis maletas. Estoy a punto de ser una zorra oficial de Rivers Plate.

_im gonna let it show  
its time  
to let you know, to let you know  
this is real, this is me  
im exactly where im supposed to be now_

-Bella tu movil

_let the light shine on me  
if i found, who i am  
let the light shine on me  
if i found, who i am_

-Lo se papa, pero no lo encuentro por mi bolso...- ¿DONDE ESTA MI MALDITO MOVIL?

theres no way to hold it in  
no more hiding who i wanna be  
this is me

-Bella yo tengo tu movil

-¡Ay gracia Joe!- ¿Pero de donde a sacado Joe mi movil?- ¿Si digame?

-Bells divina no tengo tiempo estoy en una sesion de fotos solo decirte que Jim te espera con la limusina para llevarte al Rivers.

-Ok Ma...

-Cuando lleges ve a la habitacion 204 pasillo 3 del edificio D3, alli estaran esperandote tus amigas.

-Ma primero deveria ir a desacer las maletas, conocer a mis compañeras de cuarto y luego ir a ver a mis amigas.

-¡Cariño ya habra tiempo de maletas! Socializate primero con quien deves y despues habla con ellas para que te acompañen a tu habitacion a desacer las maletas y asi tus compañeras no te molestaran al verte con mis queridisimas TopHot.

-Me importa mas bien poco las...

-Besos divina

-Adios Ma- No me puedo creer como de mala persona puede llegar a ser mi madre. Me corta para despedirse encima... ya no la soporto mas...

-¿Bells que queria Renee?

-Nada papa, solo havisarme de que el chofer esta con la limusina esperando para llevarme al Rivers Plate.

Derrepente alguien estaba agarrandose a mis piernas, mientras lloraba.

-Joe cariño deja a Bella, se tiene que ir.

-¡No! Joe no quiere que Bella se valla.

Que tierno podia llegar a ser a veces Joe. Le aparte con cuidado las manos de mis piernas mientras me agachaba para verle la carita. Cuanto le quiero y ni siquiera es mi hermano.

-¡Ey bebe! Pero si yo pensaba que estarias contento por que me fuera asi podrias comerte tu todos los bollitos del desayuno sin que llegase yo a quitarte uno.

-A mi me gusta que me quites bollos asi no me pongo gordito.

-Jaja con lo flacucho que estas... anda bebe que nos vamos aver prontito no llores.

-¿Me traeras un regalo cuando vengas?

-¡Joe no seas pedigueño! Charlie mimamos demasiado al niño se nos a vuelto un caprichoso.

-No digas tonterias mujer solo quiere un regalito de Bella nada mas...

-Bueno, ¿me traeras regalito o no Bella?

-¡Pues claro que pensabas!

-Bells cariño deberias irte o tu madre se enfadara conmigo mas de lo que ya esta por el viaje.

-Si pa... Sabes te voy a estrañar mucho-le dije mientras le abrazaba.

-Y yo a ti Bells, y por favor cuando vuelvas no seas una doble de tu madre, me doleria mucho perder una hija de esa forma.

-Jaja papa sabes que eso es imposible.

-No lo es hija, no lo es. Ahora tu puedes decirlo, pero no sabes lo que es ser una TopHot y lo vas a ser aun que no quieras lo seras y puede que te llege a gustar. Tienes a todos los chicos para ti te sientes la reina... Bella no sabes lo que es... por favor si te llega a gustar en alguen momento piensa en mi y en todos en nuestros momentos juntos.

-Claro papa- le volvi a abrazar para que no viese como se me empezaban a acumular algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

-Bella llama mimino una vez a la semana ¿vale?, alomejor a tus padres no les hace falta saber que estas bien alli pero a mi si. Eres como mi hija cariño... cuidate por favor. Haz caso a tu padre, es cierto todo lo que dice. Y no solo piensa en el tambien en mi y en Joe, seguro que eso te ayuda.

-Claro que si Anne. Tu tambien eres como mi madre. Te quiero.- Para este momento ya estamos llorando todos, incluso mi padre.

Ya estabamos llegando al parquing asi que les di un abrazo a cada uno otra vez y me fui en direccion de la limusiona y ellos en direccion de los taxis.

-Señorita Swan la estaba esperando.

-Bella, llamame Bella ¿cuantas veces debo repertitelo? Si solo me sacas 2 años...

-De acuerdo señ Bella, ya mismito la llevo a su instituto voy a meter las maletas, la otra ropa de su casa ya a sido llevada y dejada en su habitacion del instituto como mando su madre.

-Gracias Jim.

La siguiente hora de viaje la pase escuchando musica de mi ipod, lo apage cuando m di cuenta de que ya no estabamos en la carretera, sino en un camino dentro de un bosquecito. A los cinco minutos Jim me estaba anunciando que ya llegabamos.

-Bella estamos a punto de llegar. Preparese.

-Vale.

Guarde mi ipod en mi bolso, coji un espejo y me mire. Bien maquillada y bien peinada, OK lista. En menos de un minuto baje mi ventanilla pues ya se empezaba aver el parking y algunos adificios. Era preciso todo. Hasta el campus era todo camino de bosque y al llegar todos los edificios estaban hechos como de piedra. Habia 4 residencias para alumnos y una para profesores. Un gran edificio que era secretaria, algunos talleres, luego otros 4 edificios con aulas, 2 gimnasios, muchas canchas para beisbol, baloncesto, futbol, futbol americano. Mas apartados habia como 10 restaurantes y como 5 de las tipicas cafeterias y un gran centro comercial. Y todos los alrededores era campo con pequeños banquitos. Acaba de llegar y ya me encantaba todo.

-Bella quiere que la acompañe a su habitacion o prefiere hacer algo usted. Yo tengo que llevar sus maletas.

Al cuerno con mi madre.

-Si Jim lleveme a mi habitacion, voy a desempacar y despues buscare a mis nuevas "amigas".

-Pues por aqui Bella. Su habitacion es la 201 pasillo 3 del edificio D3.

Genial encima las iva a tener cerca. Fenomenal.

Segun andaba la gente me miraba... seguro ya sabian en que me iva a convertir... siendo hija de la diosa del calor.Argg como odio ser famosa, por mi madre encima. No puedo andar por la calle sin que alguien se me quede mirando o me digan ¿Ey olle tu eres la hija de la diosa del calor no?... Y que pasa si lo soy, ¿eso me hace como ella?...OK fisiamente somos casi iguales pero no moralmente.

-Es aqui. Tome su llave.

-Gracias.- Estaba fuera y ya se oian las voces. Eran un chico y una chica. Estaban hablando sobre un tal Edward.

-Esta muy solo Jazzy.

-Allie cariño esta como el quiere estar. Si no encuentra a alguien que le guste no le puedes obligar. Ya es mayorcito.

-Obligarle no, pero ayudarle si.

-¿Alice que piensas? Tus planes aveces asustan.

Al oir como giraba la llave para entrar se callaron. Y al verme entrar sus caras fueron totalmente distintas. La chicas, creo que Alice, puso una cara de felicidad al principio pero luego se transformo a euforia parecia que daba saltitos de alegria parecia un duendecillo. Y el chico, Jazzy le habia llamdo... seria un diminutivo, sonrio pero nada mas, pareci tranquilo. Pero al darse cuenta de la cara de la chica puso cara de terror y dijo un muy devil:¡NO Alice, no! Y derrepente la chica salto encima mia abrazandome. A Jim se le escapo una risa y se fue rapidamente a dejar mis maletas.

-Encantada soy Alice, Alice Cullen. Y si no me equivoco ¡VAMOS A COMPARTIR CUARTO!

-Em... esto encantada soy...

-Isabella Swan, lo se, lo sabe todo el mundo. ¡Dios que ilusion! Ahora ya no estamos solas Rose y yo.

-Enrealidad soy Bella... y olvidate de mi apellido.- Esta chica me empezaba a caer bien... aun que el chico parecia que segia asustado.

-Okis pues Bella. Jazzy que te pasa que no te presentas- Alice se giro hacia el con una cara de advertimiento.

-Si,si perdon. Soy Jasper Hale encantado.

-Lo mismo digo.-MI MADRE, se me olvida mi madre...habitacion 204.- Lo siento pero me tengo que ir en un ratito vengo a desacer las maletas.

-Te acompaño y te enseño en el campus.-Oh-oh

-No, deverdad tengo que...

-Bella por fin llegas!!-Mierda Lauren... una de las TopHot.

-Lauren divina.-Cuando fui a darla mi dedo para saludarla como hacemos las TopHot aparecieron la otra TopHot oficial...Jess. Y digo oficial por que siempre son 3 asta navidades que añaden a la cuarta, mejor dicho crean a la cuarta.

-¡Bells!!

-¡Jess cuantas ganas de verte!-Ahi ya si nos saludamos las 3 a la vez.

Al darme la vuelta para ver a Alice y Jarper y asi despedirme. Vi a una Alice en Shock y roja de furia. Y a un Jasper sujetandola del brazo todavia con mas miedo en la cara.

-Uff Bells pobre te a tocado en la habitacion Cullen... anda vamonos tenemos que ponerte al dia.

-¡¡Si mejor vallanse de AQUI!!

-EY Cullenita no te pases...

-Lau vamonos da igual... Jess, Lau vamos...

Y asi es como me entero de que mis amigas se llevan mas con mis compañeras de cuerto. QUE BIEN.

Me pase horas en el cuerto de Lau, Jess y otra chica que cuando nos vio entras se fue... me dijeron que se llama Angela y que si no fuese tan timida podria ser una de las nuestras... que habria que esperar para decidirse entre cuals eria la cuarta. Decidimos que mañana iria a ver el ensallo de animadoras y si se me daba bien Lau me cederia el puesto de capitana. _GENIAL NO TENIA YO YA BASTANTE_. Y si no seria solo una animadora mas, pero dentro de las TopHot. Estubimos tambien hablando de los chicos del Rivers...Lau iva ganando a Jess en las apuestas con chicos. A las 22.30 dijimos de ir a cenar al Salad&Co que habia en el campus.

Al entras vi a Alice sentada en una mesa junto con Jasper, un chico con pinta de oso de lo grande que era, una chica rubia, la chica mas guapa que he visto en mi vida y a un chico, un dios grigo. Al verme entrar con mis amigas se giraron todos a verme. Les ignore... era lo mejor para mi y para ellos. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Alice echa una furia y a Jaasper consolandola.

-Bells ignoralos, son unos losers los Cullen.

Cuando ya teniamos nuestra comida y estabamos sentadas, decidi hacer la pregunta que tenia en la cabexa desde hacia horas.

-Lau...

-¿si?

-¿Por que os llevais tan mas con los Cullen?

-¿Los ves desde aqui?

-Si

-El grandote con pinta de oso es Emmet Cullen, si lo se un pivon...¿verdad Jess?

-Pero tiene fallo Bells, esta liado con la rubia, Rosalie.

-Y, ¿por eso os llevais mal? Por que son guapos y todos tienen pareja.

-No Bells te equivocas.

-En 2 cosas no una... No nos llevamos mal por eso.

-Y no todos tienen pareja. ¿Ves al del pelo cobrizo?

¿Al adonis? Para no verlo...

-Si...¿esta libre?

-Solito enterito... pero es inalcanzable esta nosotras.

-Jess desde cuando algo es inalcanzable para ti y para Lau, ademas somos las TopHot. Tenemos y hacemos lo que queremos.

Oh-oh, pero que estoy diciendo Bella no puedes convertirte en una de ellas realmente.

-Bien dicho Bells... aun que Jess tiene razon... lo hemos intentado pero no cae.

-Aun que ¿quien sabe? Alomejor ahora si cae...

Esta insinuando lo que creo... NO

-¡Buena Jess!

-Lau, Jess... explicarme.

-Veras... no te a quitado el ojo en toda la cena...

-Y ya que compartes habitacion con su familia...

-¡NO!-por dios...¿yo?

-Venga Bells un poco de diversion... solo una apuesta...

-Tendras asta las vacaciones de semana santa.

-Argg esta bien.-

Si esta bien para vosotras... que creis que lo voy a hacer y no... me da igual perder la apuesta... No lo hare.

-¡SI! Esa es nuestra Bells!!

-Lau, si lo logra te va a superar en las apuestas por que esta cuenta como 50... jaja

-Si llevas razon jaja

NO LO PIENSO HACER... ¿o si?


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuevo capitulo!! Gracias a todas las personas que añadieron esta historia a alerts y favoritos!! Y gracias a mari-cullen que me dejo un review!! Ey y aver si segis su ejemplo y me dejais algun que otro reviews!!**

**A por cierto, se que tengo algunas faltas...la ortografia por el ordenador no es lo mio S asi que estoy buscando un beta para esta historia... Si alguien esta interesado que me lo haga saber.**

**Capitulo 2:**

**POV Alice**

-Pi-pi...Pi-pi...Pi-pi

Argg maldito despertador, ¿que hace sonando si es sabado? Oh genial se me olvido apagarlo anoche...

-¡¡Alice o apagas eso _YA_ o yo misma me voy a ocupar de que nunca vuelva a sonar y de que a ti no se te olvide que es sabado y hay que quitar los despertadores los viernes para que no nos despierten a estas horas!!

Si, por mi propia salud deberia acordarme el proximo viernes.

-Si Rose, ya esta apagado.

-¡DEJAME DORMIR, son solo las 7 y media...!

AHH, las 7 y media de la mañana... Muy mal Alice, asi nunca voy a llegar tempreno al centro comercial.

-Rosalie, levante, es tarde.

-No. no lo es. ¡Y no me pienso levantar!

¿A no? Eso ya lo veremos... Ja... esto va a ser levantarse de buen humor...

Ok. Paso uno buscar mi querido movil. ¿Donde esta? ¿En la mesilla? Si, ahi lo deje anoche. Paso dos marcar el 3, es decir a mi querida Rosie.

_-Tienes un cuerpo brutal..(Woooooo...!)  
Que todo hombre, desaria tocar... (woooooo...!)  
_

-Rosiee, tu movil.

-Argg, cogelo tu y dejame domir...

_-Sexy movimiento.. (Oh, Oh, Oh...!)  
Y tu perfume combinao con el viento... (Que rico, huele...!)  
_

-¿Y si es Emmet?

-¿Si? ¿Emmet?

-No, la muerte. Rosalie Hale o te levantas ya o vas a conecer la furia Alice Cullen.

-¡Son solo las siete y media!

-¿Solo las siete y media? ¿Te parece pronto? Con todo lo que tenemos que hacer. Mira empazamos a las 8.15 saliendo del campus en direccion al centro comercial para tener una mañana repletita de compras con los chiscos. Si Edward incluido. Luego pararemos para comer en el Foster's Holliwood para despues ir a la piscina. Tras eso podras tener un par de horitas a solas con Emmet, pero eso si a las 22.20 os quiero a los 2 en las puertas del Salad&Co, donde cenaremos todos juntos.

-WoWwW Alice ¿enserio tenemos que hacer todo eso hoy? ¿No crees que es demasiado para un dia?

-¿Y tu enserio prefieres hablar por telefono conmigo, cuando enrealidad solo tenemos una puerta que nos separa?

-Ok ya salgo.

Bien por fin consigo que se levante, lo que me puede llegar a costar. Y hoy a sido todo un record solo 15 minutos. Oh no ya son las ocho menos cuarto... Desayuno, si tortitas sera suficiente. Ahh y llamar a Jasper, le tengo que avisar de todos los planes de hoy.

-¿Rose te sirven solo 2 tortitas? Es que hay prisa no da tiempo a cafe ni nada mas...

-Si Alice me sirve, olle ¿que prefieres blusa blanca con chaleco negro, bermudas negras y zaptos negros de tacon grueso o vestido a botones rojo por los muslos con sandalias plateadas y cinturon a juego?

Emm dificil decision, la verdad todo la queda bien.

-Pues blusa, bermudas y chaleco para ahora y el vestido para esta noche.

-Gracias Allie. ¿Llamaste ya a los chicos?

-Nop, termina tu las tortitas mientras que lo hago please...

-Vale, pero no te quejes si salen quemadas...

Argg espero que no, la utima vex que Rose hizo tortitas crei morirme del asco... Bueno voy a llamar a Jazzy.

_-¿Si Allie?_

-Jazzy, ¿estais despiertos ya?

_-Pues la verdad es que... bueno yo... pero Emmet._

-Ok, como suponia. Jasper levantaos _YA_. Hay demasiadas cosas que hacer.

_-Ok Alice, Emmet y yo estamos en vuestra habitacion en 20 minutos no te preocupes. Ya se esta duchando, yo voy con el desayuno._

-OK 20 minutos para veros aqui a los _tres._

_-Pues es que Edward dice que..._

-Pasame a ese que tengo como hermano YA.

_-¿Que quieres duendecillo Alice?_

-Ni se te ocurra llamarme asi Eddie.

_-Ni tu asi a mi. _

-Mira me da igual, Edward te quiero aqui en 20 minutos, junto con Jasper y Emmet.

_-¿Para que esta vez Allie?_

-Compras, comida, piscina, horas libres y cena. Te dare detalles cuando vengas.

-_No hace falta, no voy._

-Si vas, por que si no lo haces a lo mejor tienes a Tanya mañana esperandote en la puerta de tu habitacion para una cita muy especial.

_-Ok estare alli en 20 minutos._

-Ya solo tienes 15. Bye hermanito.

_-Adios._

-Rose estaran aqui en 15 minutos.

-Vale, el desayuno ya esta.

Toc-Toc

Que estraño, ¿quien estaria llamando a la puerta? Aqui solo vivimos Rose y yo. Que eso tambien es estraño pues la residencia es de tres habitacion, baño, cocina y salon. Y si fueran los chicos no tocarian, solo entrarian.

-¿Quien pude ser? ¿Has invitado a alguien mas con nosotros Allie?

-No, voy aver.

Mire por la mirilla y solo vi a un hombre bajito, rubio y con muchos granos en el cara, tendria como mucho 19 años. Y no era del Rivers Plate, de eso estaba segura. Al no saber quien era, solo abri un poco la puerta. Lo sufiiente para verle, y que me vea.

-¿Quien es usted y en que puedo ayudarlo?

-Soy Jim, Jim Stin. Y vengo a traer la ropa de su nueva compañera de cuarto. Tengo llaves, pero no queria entrar sin permiso.

¡¡Ohh por fin la otra compañera!! ¿Quien seria?

-Pase, pase y deje las maletas.

Madre mia, fuese quien fuese esa chica, tenia muchas maletas...

-Señoritas, lo siento si las molesto en pleno desayuno. Dejare las maletas y me voy.

-No, no se moleste. Si nosotras nos vamos en 10 minutos. El cuarto libre es el de la izquierda, justo al lado del que pone Alice en la puerta. El otro de enfrente es el mio, el que pone Rose.

-De acuerdo, por mi no se molesten sigan con su desayuno.

Ja, no pensba segir desayunando asta saber quien era mi nueva compañera de cuarto. Y por lo visto Rose penso igual, por que al ver a Jim entrar a la habitacion, ella entro detras y yo justo detras de ella. No se lo que penso ese hombre de nosotras, seguro que eramos unas cotillas.

-Olle, esto Jim y ¿quien es nuestra nueva compañera de cuarto? Jaja, lo sieno si parecemos muy cotillas o algo, pero es que Alice y yo siempre hemos querido tener a alguna compañera y asi no estar solas las dos.

Buena Rose. Aun que no solo he querido tener una compañera de cuarto por eso. Tambien por que los chicos siempre estaban aqui metidos, ellos eran 3 y nosotras 2. Emmet, mi hermano, Jazzy mi novio y Edward mi otro hermano, junto conmigo y Rose que es como mi hermana pues fue adoptada por mis padres cuando solo tenia 4 al igual que Jasper (son gemelos) y todo por que sus padres ( los mejores amigos de los mios) murieron en un accidente de coche. Y pues yo siempre estaba con Jazzy y Rose con Emmet y el pobre Edward se quedaba aislado. Por eso yo queria una compañera de cuarto, por asi el no se quedaria solo, tendria a una amiga, o quien sabe podria hacer que fiesen mas que amigos, para hablar.

-¡Si siempre hemos querido tener una mas en nuestra pandilla!

-Pues su nombre es Isabella Swan, supongo que la conoceran.

¿QUEEEEE?

-Ahhhhhhhh

Oh como de iguales podemos llegar a ser Rose y yo, pues habiamos gritado a la vez. Pero es que ¿que hacer para no gritar? Isabella Swan, la hija de la diosa del calor, mi nueva compañera de cuarto. ¡¡Que fuerte!! Siempre me habia caido bien esa chica... Y a Edward le parecia guapa...

-¡¡Que guay Allie vamos a tener a la diosa aqui!!

-Señorita, la diosa no va a estar aqui, es su hija.

-Lo sabemos pero es casi lo mismo... Ay Rose que contenta estoy...Tenemos que ir de compras ya.

-Emm bueno no es lo mismo... pero da igual. Yo ya he dajado todas las maletas. Esta tarde traere a la señorita Swan desde el aeropuerto. Adios.

-ADIOS

-Ay ¿donde se han metido estos chicos? Tenemos que irnos ya... Antes de que llege Isabella quiero tener toneladas de ropa nueva...

-¿Toneladas Alice? Es mucho...

-Oh callate Edward. Ay, sois unos tardones. Vamos tenemos prisa, esta tarde llega nuestra nueva compañera.

-¿Nueva compañera y eso?

-¡¡Ayy Emmet, Isabella Swan va a estudiar en el Rivers Plate, y Alice y yo, VAMOS A COMPARTIR CUARTO CON ELLA!!

-¿ENSERIO?- ok, ellos tambien podian llegar a ser muy igual, habian gritado los tres a la vez.

-Si, vamos chicos hay mucho que hacer y ya son las ocho y media casi...

-Si Alice...

Cuando saliemos del dormitorio nos fuimos directos al centro comerical del campus. Despues de 4 horas, 4 faldas, 2 vestidos, 3 pantalones baqueros, 2 pantalones normales, 1 cinturon, 5 pares de zapatos, mucho maquillaje y mucho cansancio paramos a comer. En la comida Rose y yo no paramos de hablar de Isabella, de la que sabiamos toda su vida. Aun que en realidad yo estaba pensando en como hacer para que Edward y Isabella se llevasen bien, es que a veces Edward puede ser muy... rarito, por llamarlo de alguna manera. No es como cualquier chico de 16 años, pero cuando quiere pueder ser muy enrollado, aun que cuando no puede ser MUY borde o MUY aburrido. Despues de comer nos fuimos la piscina. Rose y yo tomabamos el sol, Edward habia ido a por unas coca-colas, y Jasper y Emmet estaban justo detras de nosotras bañandose en la piscina, realidad no se si se estaban bañando o haciendo una competecion de aver quien salpica mas tirandose a la piscina.

-¿Allie?

-¿Emm?

-¿Crees que Isabella sea una chica normal o una tipica hija de famosa que se lo tiene creido?

-Pues no se Rose, parece una chica muy normal en la entrevista que la hicieron para la revista Madre e Hijas.

-¿Pero, no crees que las TopHot intentaran que se haga una de ellas? Ya sabes como son...

-Si, se perfectamente como son, y tu idea tiene logica pero no creo que Isabella sea tan superficial.

No, no creo que Isabella se convierta en una TopHot, seria un gran problema para mi plan: Novia Famosa. En realidad el plan es muy sencillo, caeran por si solos Edward y ella... Antes de semana santa seran novios...

Cuando estaba terminando de pensar si sera verdaderamente posible que Isabella y Edward se conviertan en novios en tan poco tiempo, senti un brazo, empapado de agua, cogerme de la cintura y cuando iva a gritar para que Jasper me soltara, ya estabamos en el bordillo de la piscina. Y Rose estaba igual que yo pero cogida por Emmet.

-Chicas, ¿que os parece un pequeño chapuzon?

-Emmet como se te ocurra...

-Jasper, amor no me tires llevo un pareo demasiado bonito para estropear, y hoy no me compre ninguno.

-Ya te lo compraras Allie... Y Rosieee ¿que me haras si te tiro?

-¡¡EDWARD!! AYUDAN...

No puede terminar la frase, ya estaba en el agua junto con Rosalie. Tendria que pensar en una forma de vengarme de Jasper, me ha estropado mi pareo favorito...

¿Que tal una tarde jugando a Jasper el chico barbie de Alice? Si, seria buena idea. Primero una sesion entera de compras para llenar todo su armario, despues una visita a la peluqueria, que ya le hace falta y por ultimo el gran desfile frente a Rose, Emmet y Edward. Y si en algun momento Emmet se le ocurre reir, sera al siguiente. ¡¡Eres un genio pequeña Allie!!

-Jasper, amor mañana te paso a buscar a las a las 8 de la mañana.

Me tendio una mano para ayudarme a salir del agua, Rose ya habia salido con la ayuda de Emmet y estaban discutiendo sobre el pelo de Rosalie que ahora estaba totalmente despeinado y empapado.

-¿Para que?

Le cogi la mano y le respondi.

-Pues para que va ser. Mi venganza. Seras el chico barbie de Allie durante tooodo el dia.

Y derrepente volvi a caer al agua, pues Jasper me habia soltado del susto. Todos estaban riendose, menos Jasper.

-Jazzy, yo que tu dormiria hoy bien. Mañana iremos a renobar todo tu armario. Despues iremos a la peluqueria a que te hagan un buen corte y para teminar haras de modelo frente a todos para que vean mi maravilloso trabajo.

-¿QUE? NO ALICE, NO PIENSO IR A LA PELUQUERIA. Mi pelo esta bien como esta, y tampoco de compras tengo mucha ropa sin estrenar, y de modelo, ¿que quieres que se rian de nuevo Edward y Emmet de como me sienta mi nuevo "look" a lo Alice?

-Uyy Jasper te van a quitar tu pelo pantene... y tendras nuevos pantalones a la moda... sera un dia interesante

-Em, si se te ocurre reirte de Jazzy te pasare a buscar el sabado que viene a las 6 y media de la mañana. Contigo hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

Emmet trago saliva fuertemente. Que diabolica puedo llegar a ser... En ese momento Rose estaba ya tumbada con las gafas de sol intentandose poner morena mientras no paraba de reirse, Edward en una mesa con la cabeza tapada entre sus manos, diria que entre tanta risa no podia respirar, Jasper seguia parado sin moverse ni hacer ningun signo de vida desde que se entero de mi querido juego y Emmet estaba parado igual que Jasper pero con mas miedo.

Sali del agua, y me fui a tumbar al lado de Rose.

-Allie, me encantas. Puedes hacer que Emmet se muera de miedo sin amenazarle sin consola.

-Solo hago lo que me gusta, bueno y le añado un poco de rencor. Jajaja, es que se pasaron. Mira mi pareo esta destrozado.

-Solo esta mojado y tienes miles. Y si no ya te compras uno...

-Callate Edward, que seas mi hermano no permite que me contradigas.

-Si, si me lo permite.

-Mas vale que te calles enano.

-Mira Alice no eres muy indicada para decir esa frasecita. Somos gemelos, y aun que nacieras 2 minutos y 17 segundos antes que yo todavia te saco 2 cabezas y media. Ademas ¿si no me callo que, duendecillo?

-Argg nu me llames duendecillo.

Odio ese estupido mote. Y puedo hacer facilemente que se calle.

-Rose, pasame mi movil. Tengo que hace una llamada a Tanya. ¿O quizas a esa chica que te presente y se te quedo mirando, cual prefieres Eddie?

-OK, leccion aprendida. Ya me callo.

A la media hora ya estabamos en direccion a los dormitorios, solo Jasper y yo, que ivamos a ver una pelicula. Edward iva a practicar no se que cancion nueva que habia compuesto. Rose y Emmet se ivan a la bolera, capricho de Emmet.

Me sente en el sofa, mientras Jasper elegia pelicula. Le tocaba a el, cosa mala. Siempre solia elegir de guerra o mucha mas guerra. Tendria que convencerle para ver otra...

-¿Que te parece, Salvar al soldado Ryan?

-Jazzy, esa la vimos hace poco... ¿no hay alguna de miedo?

-Ehh... si. Esta Dracula.

-Perfecto...¿No te importa, verdad?

Esa frase le hacia falta mi cara de corderito a punto de ser degollado. INFALIBLE, lo se.

-No, claro que no. Veremos Dracula. Bebamos sandre en vez de coca.cola, sabe mejor.

-Jaja estoy de acuerdo.

Vimos la pelicula tumbados en el sofa. Cuando acabo decidi hacerle una pregunta muy importante a Jasper, la necesitaba para mi plan.

-¿Jazzy?

-¿Si?

-¿Que piensa Edward de Isabella, quiero decir le parece guapa o que necesita un buen cirujano?

-No se Allie... Sabes, estas muy rara con esto de Isabella. No paras de hablar de ella. Ok entiendo que estes ilusionada, pero ademas de eso, no has parado de hacerle preguntas tontas a Edward sobre ella, como si fuese importante el en esto.

-Es que Edward es importante en esto. Esta muy solo Jazzy.

-Allie cariño esta como el quiere estar. Si no encuentra a alguien que le guste no le puedes obligar. Ya es mayorcito.

Pues no parece que sea muy mayor...

-Obligarle no, pero ayudarle si.

-¿Alice que piensas? Tus planes aveces asustan.

Olle que tampoco era para tanto... Iva a repliar pero derrepentente sono como habrian la puerta.

¡¡YA ESTABA AQUI!!

Que ilusion, que... que fuerte. Soy oficialmente la compañera de dormitoria de Isabella Swan. hija de la diosa del calor...

Salte encima de ella para darla un abrazo... en las revistas parecia mas alta... Cuando me separe me presente.

-Encantada soy Alice, Alice Cullen. Y si no me equivoco ¡VAMOS A COMPARTIR CUARTO!

-Em... esto encantada soy...

-Isabella Swan, lo se, lo sabe todo el mundo. ¡Dios que ilusion! Ahora ya no estamos solas Rose y yo.

-Enrealidad soy Bella... y olvidate de mi apellido.-

Esta chica ya me caia bien y la acababa de conocer. Es simple y nada nada creida. No va presumiendo de tener apellido famoso. No, no hera como las TopHot. Definitivamente la opcion puesta por Rosalie de que fuese una TopHot queda descartada.

-Okis pues Bella. Jazzy que te pasa que no te presentas.

Me gire a verle con cara de advertimiento, no se puede ser maleducado con ella...

-Si,si perdon. Soy Jasper Hale encantado.

-Lo mismo digo.

En ese momento puso una cara rara, como de miedo mezclado con tristeza. Pero lo deje pasar, seguro no era importante.

- Lo siento pero me tengo que ir en un ratito vengo a desacer las maletas.

La puedo acompañaar, Y ASI EMPEZAR MI PLAN... si...

-Te acompaño y te enseño en el campus.

-No, deverdad tengo que...

-Bella por fin llegas!!

¿QUEEE?

Lauren Mallory, una TopHot en mi habitacion, hablando a Bella...NO. Esto ya si que es un sueño.

-Lauren divina.

¡¡Oh-no!! No puede ser que Bella valla a saludar a Mallory con el dedo, eso seria la confirmacion de que es una TopHot. Pero no llego a darselo. Por que otra TopHot la estaba llamando, Jessica Stanley.

-¡Bells!!

-¡Jess cuantas ganas de verte!

En ese momento no cambia en mi mas furia. Creo que estaba roja y que me salia humo de las orejas... y no solo por que Bella tuviese ganas de ver Stanley, si no por que se confirmo que era una TopHot. Las tres enrollaron sus dedos, con esa sorisita de "somos divinas"... No las soporto.

Espera un momento ahora lo entiendo. Las TopHot siempre son 3 asta navidades que meten a su secta a la cuarta TopHot, y asta ahora solo habian sido 2. CLARO... Bella no habia sido la tercera TopHot desde principio de curso por su tan comentado en las revistas viaje a Roma con su padre.

Pero habia algo que no encajaba en todo esto. ¿Por que las TopHot tenian esa sonrisa, pero Bella no? Ok la intentaba poner, pero era mas una mueca de sufrimiento que sonrisa "divina".

Esconde algo, y sabre que es muy pronto.

-Uff Bells pobre te a tocado en la habitacion Cullen... anda vamonos tenemos que ponerte al dia.

¿POBRE? Pobre de ella, por ser tan desagradablemente puta y superficial...

-¡¡Si mejor vallanse de AQUI!!

-EY Cullenita no te pases...

¿Que no me paseee? Estas no saben quien soy yo. ¡¡Por que Jasper me tiene sujeta por que si no si sabrian quien soy y que forma tiene mi mano en su carita de zorra!! ¿Y POR QUE DIABLOS ME TIENE SUJETA? Ok, por que sabe perfectamente como me siento. Y normalmente cuando me siento asi tengo demasiadas ganas de pegar una bofetada a alguien.

-Lau vamonos da igual... Jess, Lau vamos...

WoW, esta chica me sorprende...¿Que hace una TopHot haciendo que sus amigas dejen de encarar a una Cullen? Definitivamente esta no es una TopHot normal... y sabre por que.

Bella ya no solo formaba parte del plan para hacerla novia de Edward, si no tambien del plan Conociendo a una falsa TH, que se resumen en saber por que se hace pasar como TopHot si se nota a leguas que no lo es. No se parecen en nada...

Demomento empezaria con llamar a Rosalie y despues empezare con mi plan, ya que antes de semana santa tienen que ser novios. Aun que si es una TopHot dificulta las cosas...

Cuando se fueron abraza a Jazzy un rato asta que me calme. Con el a mi lado era muy facil calmarse.

-Jazzy, ¿has visto mi movil?

-¿En tu bolsillo derecho del pantalon?

Mire y alli estaba. ¡¡Que listo era mi niño!!

-Gracias amor.

Y le di un corto beso en los labios.

-De nada cariño.

Marque el numero 3, Rosalie.

_-¿Si?_

-Rose, soy Alice.

_-Logico, si llaman desde tu movil supongo que eres tu y no mi prima la del pueblo._

-Muy graciosa pero no estoy de humor para reirme o contestarte.

_-¿Por que, que pasa? Debe de ser algo grave para que tardes tanto..._

-Pues si, si es grave Rose.

_-¿Que, que pasa? ¿Estan todos bien? Ay contesta ya que me asustas._

-NO, no estoy bien y mi plan tampoco.

_-¿Que te pasaa? ¿Y de que plan me hablas? Vamos Allie no soy adivina contesta._

-Pues que Bella ya llego. Y...y tenias razon.

_-¿Ya llego? QUE ILUSION, ya mismito voy... espera, ¿en que tenia razon Allie?_

-Pues en lo que me dijiste esta tarde en la piscina, en lo de que las TopHot la intentarian meter en su secta. Bueno en realidad no les a echo falta intentarlo que yo sepa, pues ya es una de ellas. Te recuerdo que siempre son 3 asta que se convierten en 4 en navidades. Y habian sido 2 asta ahora.

_-Seran perras. ¿Olle pero hay algo que todavia no entiendo?_

-Si, yo tampoco entiendo como una chica asi de maja pueda ser tal cosa...

_-No Alice, no es eso lo que no entiendo, bueno tampoco entiendo eso pero es otra cosa lo que te queria preguntar._

-¿El que?

_-¿Que de que plan me hablabas?_

-Upss... pues de unooo que tenemos que hablar a solas y pronto. Necesitare tu ayuda creo...

_-Ok ¿cuando?_

-¿Que te parece ahora? Son las siete... y las 22.20 hemos quedado pare cenar. Tendrias que venir al cuarto dentro d epoco de todas formas, asi que vente ya y hablamos de ellos.

_-Vale, me despido de Emmet y voy._

-Ok Rosie.Chao

_-Adios._

-Alice, creo que deberia irme.

-Si, yo tambien lo creo Jazzy. Nos vemos luego. No tardeis, os quiero a los tres a las 22.20 en frente del Salad&Co.

-Vale, adios amor.

-Adios.

Nos dimos un pequeño beso de despedida y m fui a mi habitacion a elegir mi ropa mientras que Rose llegaba.

Habia decidido ponerme unos piratas ajustados marrones, con una camiseta larga blanca con letras marrones tambien que decia: Mirame... (en la parte de delante) Soy un angel (en la de atras) y debajo el dibujo de un angel con cuernos de diablitos, y unos zapatos de tacon sencillos marrones con una ebilla blanca al lado. Cuando iva en direccion al baño Rose llego.

-Alice, ya estoy aqui.

-Voy, ya salgo.

Le conte mi plan y estubo totalmente diacuerdo con ello. Me fui a duchar. Al abrir el grifo la mangerita estallo. Yo empeza a gritar pues me estaba empapando. Rose llego corriendo y intento cerrar el grifo pero no dejaba de salir agua. Me fui corriendo a secretaria en albornoz mientras Rose se quedaba intentando que dejase de salir agua.

IMPOSIBLE. Cuando llego el tecnico medio dormitorio estaba inundado... teniamos una fuga en una de las tuberias... MIERDA...

Dijeron que cojiesemos la ropa necesaria y fuesemos a secretaria alli nos dirian donde nos podiamos quedar. La haberia tenia para 2 semanas...

Rose y yo nos fuimos con una pequeña mochilita de ropa rapidamente a secretaria. Necesitabamos un cuarta YA, estabamso empapadas...

-Hola, ¿les arreglaron ya el baño?

-NO, nos dijeron que viniesemos aqui, que nos dirian un sitio donde quedarnos pues es para dos semanas.

-¿Como?

-Pues lo que olle, que tenemos no se que fuga y van a tardar minimo 2 semanas en arreglarla y nos dijeron que viniesmos a que nos dijeseis cual seria nuestro cuarto en ese tiempo...

-Pues hay un pequeño problema jovenes...

-¿Cual?

-Pues vereis no tenemos dormitorios de 2 libres...

-Pues somos 3...

-Veran estan todos los dormitorios cogidos... solo tenemos un cuarto dentro del dormitorio 40, pasillo 1 del edificio D1...

Un momento ese edificio es de dormitorios de cuatro personas... y es el pasillo 1 es decir de chicos y esa habitacion me suena...

-Les conocemos... Creo que no nos importa quedarnos alli ¿verdad Alice?

-Espera... ¿quienes son Rose?

-Idiota, quienes van a ser los chicos, Emmet, Edward y Jasper...

Claro, ya decia yo que me sonaba la habitacion.

-Si señora la habitacion Cullen-Hale. Y supong que no os importara pues son vuestros hermanos, pero haveis dicho que sois 3, ¿ segura a la otra chica no la importa?

Uff, es verdad Bella... Espera esto es bueno para el plan.

-No, seguro que no. Tambien los conoce.

-¿A si?

-Claro Rose, a Bella le encantar dormir en la misma habitacion que los chicos.

Debio de captar el plan pues no se resistio.

-Pues entonces bien. Vayanse avisar a vuestra compañera yo avisare a sus hermanos.

-Vale,gracias adios.

-Adios.

Al salir Rosalie me paro.

-¿Alice, estas seguras de lo que estas haciendo? Es decir ok yo puedo dormir con Emmet y tu con Jasper y Bella la habitacion libre... pero LA VA A IMPORTAR, es una TopHot.

-Lo se, aun que no es una TopHot NORMAL. Ademas nos viene bien. Anda vamos avisarla.

-Yo no pienso entrar en el dormitorio de las TopHot.

-Emm... la verdad, yo tampoco. La dejaremos una nota en la puerta, vamos.

Le dejamos a Bella la nota en la puerta y nos fuimos a secar a la habitacion que nos habian asignado. Jaja la de los chicos, esto es tener suerte...

Una vez alli todos nos arreglamos y nos fuimos a cenar al Salad&Co

* * *

**POV Bella**

Eran las la una de la madruga cuando llege a mi habitacion. Cuando iva abrirla vi una nota:

_Bella:_

_Hemos tenido un problema con las tuberias se nos ha inundado el cuarto._

_Nos an asignado este: dormitorio 40, pasillo 1 del edificio D1._

_Alice,Rosalie._

Genial mi primer dia y ya no tengo cuarto. Me dirigi hacia alli pensando en por que no me lo habrian dicho cuando les vi en el restaurante.

Llege y la puerta estab abierta, asi que entre.

Al entrar vi a Alice y Jasper en el sofa, con Rosalie y Emmet, y en un sillon estaba el objetivo de mi apuesta. FENOMENAL (notese sarcasmo) me habia tocado en la habitacion con Edward por quien sabe cuanto tiempo...


	3. Chapter 3

**¡¡Volvi!! Gracias a los que me an añadido a favoritos y alerts. Y muchas mas gracias a los que me dejaron reviews. **

**Sigo buscando beta. Lo siento por mis faltas, intento no tener pero siempre cuando ya lo he publicado me doy cuenta de que tengo y no las he visto al revisar. Enserio lo siento, y espero tener menos en este capitulo.**

**Capitulo 3:**

* * *

**POV Edward**

Eran las siete cuando Jasper llego y nos conto todo lo sucedido en el cuarto de Alice. Asi que Isabella Swan era una TopHot, jaja rivalidad entre compañeras de cuarto. Esto iva ser gracioso...

Las TopHot siempre nos han odiado, desde principios de curso. Y no siquiera se por que. Seguro Alice si, pero nunca se ha preocupado en contarmelo.

A las siete y media, cuando Jasper acabo su relato, segui prasticando Claro de Luna, ya que en clase de musica la tendria que tocar la semana que viene. Y no es que no me la supiese, pero me encanta tocar el piano y cuanto más practico mejor me siento. Alice dice que soy muy raro, que entiende que me guste tocar el piano, pero que un chico normal de 16 años hace mas cosas que tocar el piano como salir por las noches. Pero si salgo casi todos los dias, bueno salgo amenazado por mi hermana. Me gusta salir si, pero ¿para que? Si, estan todo el rato en parejas y yo solo... Se que por eso Alice cada vez que puede me presenta chicas, pero son todas iguales, solo me quieren por el fisico. Y yo cuando salga con una chica no sera por el fisico.

Siempre las tenia que recazar a todas con cosas sin sentido como: _Lo siento tengo que encerrarme en el baño todaaa la noche_ o con un simple _Estoy echo un lio, creo que soy gay_. Esas eran para cuando querian quedar, pero cuando me segian siempre la misma escusa, _Tengo entrenamiento y el capitan no puede faltar si queremos ganar otra vez el campeonato_,(algo cierto, ya que no solo toco el piano, tambien soy el capitan del equipo de futbol...) con solo decirles eso me dejaban en paz unos dias pues al capitan del equipo hay que dejarle tranquilo para que lleve al equipo a la victoria como los anteriores años habian echo los otros capitanes...

Tambien creo que por esa razon Alice y Rose estan en el equipo de animadoras, para darme animos...

Jasper y Emmet estaban jugando a la wii, al nuevo juego mario bross, cuando sono el telefono.

-Cojelo tu Edward, estamos ocupados.

-Voy... ¿Si, quien es?

_-Señor ¿Cullen?_

-Si, Edward Cullen. ¿Es usted la secretaria del Rivers Plate verdad? ¿La señora Willdann?

_-Si. Le llamaba para avisarles de que las señoritas Cullen, Hale y Swan han tenido una fuga de agua en una tuberia. Y por esa razon y como vosotros señores sois los unicos que teneis un cuarto libre en vuestro dormitorio se quedaran alli mientras la averia es arreglada._

DIOS, ahora no solo la van a tener que aguantar las chicas, ahora vamos a tener que aguantar TODOS a una TopHot, y seguro estaran aqui las 24 horas del dia las otras...

-De acuerdo, entonces se quedaran aqui... ¿Por cuanto tiempo?

_-Pues ya que ellas no an puesto ningun incombeniente sera asta dentro de 2 o maximo 4 semanas._

¿QUE? Ok, esta chica seguro tiene algo planeado con las TopHot para fastidiarnos la existencia...

-¿Y seguro la señorita Swan no a puesto ningun incombeniente?

Exraño... muy extrano...

Al decir Swan, Jasper y Emmet se giraron a saver que pasaba.

_-No, ella no esta encontra... ahora mismo Cullen y Hale la estan avisando. ¿Les molesta a ustedes?_

-Emm... pues no si a ella no, a nosotros tampoco.

_-Vale, pues estaran ya de camino. Adios joven._

-Adios.

-Chicos no lo van a creer...

-¿Que, que pasa Edward?

-Jasper, tu novia...

-Que...¿que le paso a Alice? ¿Y que tiene que ver Bella en esto?

-Emmet tu novia...

-¿Rose? Dios Edward ¿Que diablos pasa?

-Dormiran aqui.

-EDWARD, ¿eres tonto o te lo haces? Duermen aqui muchos dias, y he perdido la partida por tu culpa.

-No Emmet. Han tenido una averia en una tuberia, y se quedaran aqui de 2 a 4 semanas.

-Ahh ok, pero espera... ¿Que tiene que ver Swan?

-Pues que se queda aqui tambien Jasper. Por lo visto vamos a vivir con una TopHot, podriamos ahcer un documental: 2 semanas en la vida de una zorra.

-Ay Edward no es de risa... ¿ Que pasa? ¿Por que no se queda con las TopHot?

-Pues por lo visto por que somos las unicas personas en tooooodo el campus que tenemos un cuarto libre en el dormitorio...

-Jajaja. Esta chica, nos va a odiar MUCHO.

-Emmet ¿de que te ries amor?

-¡¡Rosie!! Vamos a vivir juntos 2 semanas...

-O cuatro...

Ay, ya estan dandose el lote las parejitas estas...

-Ejam, pegajosos... estoy delanteeee, yuhuuu Allieee, Jazzyyy, Emmencitooo, Rosieee. JODER iros a hacer eso a otra habitacion.

-No podemos Eddie, eres un amargado hermanito. Buscate a alguien con quien restregarte pero dejanos a nosotros... ¿a que si Rosie cariño?

-Si, bueno Emmy.. enseñame ese reloj tan bonito q te as comprado y esta en tu cuarto...

-VAMOS

Dios si ni siquiera se a comprado un reloj... uhh que asco... y Alice y ya Jasper todavia no se han soltado... Mejor me voy.

-Eh Eh ¿Donde te crees que vas? Vamos vete a arreglarte que a las 22.15 nos vamos a cenar al Salad&Co... Si, si vienes...

-Eres lo peor Alice.

Me fui a duchar mientras el resto hacian dios sabe que. A las diez menos cinco estabamos todos listos esperando a Emmet que se habia quedado dormido y a Rose que estaba encerrada en el baño gritando que su pelo estaba echo un asco y que asta que no estubiese perfecto no sabia. Alice entro a ayudarla. A las diez y cinco Emmet salio del cuarto ya listo y esta y diez no salieron las chicas del baño. Rapidamente nos fuimos al Salad&Co, no se por que Alice nos hace ir a todas partes corriendo...

Nos sentamos los cinco en una mesa redonda. Yo al lado de Alice con Jasper al lado de Rosalie al lado de Emmet que estaba a mi lado.

Me cogi una ensalada de escarola, lechuga, lombarda, zanahoria, champiñones crudos, aceitunas verdes y rojas, espárragos, frutos secos (pipas, cacahuetes), cebolla blanca y roja.

-Entonces, ¿Edward que te parece que Isabella se quede con nosotros estas semanas mientras arreglan el cuarto?

-Pues Alice me da exactamente igual. Ya puede hacer lo que la venga en gana. Ademas es una TopHot no estara mucho tiempo en el dormitorio, entre las clases, las super reuniones Top secret de las TopHot, los ensaños de animadoras alas que seguro se unira y tooodo el rato que se pase en el dormitorio de las TopHot con tal de no vernos las caras... solo la veremos cuando llege para dormir, y alomejor ni eso...

-Asi que, te da igual ¿todo lo referente a ella?

En ese momento entraron 2 TopHot y un angel al restaurante, quiero decir entraron las 3 TopHot. Pero es que Isabella, verdaderamente parecia un angel recien caido del cielo. Llevaba el pelo totalmente liso que le llegaba a media espalda. Tenia unos ojos color chocolate, en los que me podia perder mirandolos horas sin cansarme, ligeramente perfilados. Un poco de maquillaje en la cara, pero muy suave, no la hacia falta. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes verde encima de otra de manga corta blanca, con un par de chapitas en la camiseta verde, y unos pantalones baqueros cortos, muy cortos, de los cuales caian tirantes. Era preciosa... No podia dejar de mirarla, si lo hacia alomejor desaparecia, como si fuese un sueño. Que alquien me pellizque para saber si estoy soñando, bueno no,que no me pellizquen que no quiero despertar...

ES PERFECTA...

-Ey Edward... responde... que miras...

-¿Que? ¿Que decias Alice?

Para ese momento todos miraban en direccion de Isabella. Emmet riendose tanto que casi se cae de la silla, Rose y Alice con una gran sonrisa...raro... y Jasper mirandome a mi, luego a Isabella y por ultimo a Alice con cara de miedo...

-Jajaja Edward a tenido un gran flechazo, que ni por revista le servia a tenido que esperar a verla para babear...

-No babeo idiota, ¿y que flechazo? Chico que te revisen esa cabeza gorda que tienes algun problema.

-No, Emmet no tiene ningun problema. El que tiene problema eres tu si te gusta Bella Swan.

-No Jasper. No tiene ningun problema, aun que sea una TopHot no es como las otras... y seguro se muere por ti hermanito... Ahora si que te va a importar que se quede en tu cuarto

Todos estallaron en risas menos yo, que la verdad no hacia mucho caso a la conversacion. Estaba mirandola todo el rato, sin pestañear si quiera. Despues de media hora mas o menos ella se giro para mirarme igual que el resto de las TopHot, GENIAL se ha dado cuanta de que la miro... Creera que soy un imbecil, bueno lo soy realmente. No me puede gustar una chica asi...

-Edward, vale que te guste, pero llevas tooooda la cena sin provar tu ensalada y ya hemos acabado todos...

-No tengo hambre. Vamonos. Y NO me gusta ¿entendido?

-Si Eddie...

Nos levantamos y nos fuimos a un parque de los arlededores del campus. Mientras que mis hermanos y novios se reian y hablaban yo no dejaba de pensar en Isabella. No podia esperar a verla, aun que no me hablase, aun que me odiase, la nacesitaba ver...

A las doce y media de la madrugada nos fuimos a ver una pelicula al dormitorio. Nada mas llegar me sente en un sillon mientras que los demas elegian pelicula y hacian palomitas.

-Aver chicas de las palomitas y chucherias, tenemos para ver American Pie, Chicas malas y dirty dancing 2. ¿Cual?

-¡¡American Pie!!

-Callate Emmet, no vamos a ver esa... votamos Dirty dancing 2... ¿y tu Edward?

-Esa misma... la que querais esta bien.

Y todos estallaron en risas... ¿Que he dicho? Ningun chiste por lo menos...

A los diez minutos ya estabamos todos sentados. Yo en el sillon, Alice apoyada en el pecho de Jasper a un lado del sofa y al otro lado Emmet abrazando a Rosalie. Dios son todos unos pegajosos... Cuando ivamos por los anuncios de _proximas peliculas en cines_ entro un mi angel a la habitacion. Espera ¿que dije? ¿Mi angel? No era mia y tampoco era una angel.

-Hola, lei la nota.

-Si, nos asignaron este cuarto por una temporada, de 2 a 4 semanas...

-Ok, sin problemas.

¿Sin problemas? ¿No grita? ¿No echa la culpa de no tener cuarto? Ok, definitivamente Alice tenia razon, no es una TopHot normal. Incluso habla con voz timida, eso una TopHot no lo haria ni aposta. Lleva razon Alice, intenta ser lo que no es. Y eso alfinal tiene consecuencias... Ademas ¿por que aparenta ser una TopHot? No es nada bueno, son todas unas zorras superficiales que se tiran al cuello de cualquier chico. Incluso vi a Lauren coquetear con el director el otro dia... son detestables. Ademas ella es como un angel, todo lo contrario a esas.

-Perdona Bella, no te he presentado al resto de mi familia.

Genial, gracias Alice me vas hacer pasar el mayor ridiculo de toda mi vida, seguro.

-Mira este grandote de aqui es Emmet, mi hermano mayor.

Emmet se levanto y la dio un abrazo de oso.

-Encantada.

-Y yo mas...

-Ehh, no...p-puue...do ress...pir.rarr.

-Perdon, es la emocion.

Jajaj este chico sabe dar abrazos.

-Bueno y esta de aqui, es Rosalie. La hermana de Jasper y novia de Emmet.

Rose se levanto y se dieron 2 besos.

-Encantada Isabella, llamame Rose.

-Y a mi Bella.

-Ok, y este de aqui...-Oh-oh me da miedo esa sonrisa y ese dedito señalandome.-Ese es Edward mi hermano, mi wapisimo hermano que es capitan de equipo de futbol y toca el piano perfectamente... es el hermano ejemplo... y solterito.

Dios sabia yo que me iva hacer pasar verguenza.

-Sabes Alice, no es bueno presumir de tu familia. Bella te da mil vueltas.

Todos rieron menos Bella y yo. Me levante para darla una abrazo, pero decidi darla dos besos, era mas natural.

-Encantada Edward.

-Lo mismo digo Bella.

-El primero que me llama por mi diminutivo a la primera, valla gracias.

-Bella estamos viendo una peli, ¿te quedas a verla?

-Vale, gracias Alice.

Se sento en el suelo entre el sofa y mi sillon.

-¿Que pelicula es?

-Dirty Dancing, la eligieron estas 2 de aqui asi que si no te gusta estamos en las mismas.

-No, me gusta pero de todas formas Emmet, si la eligieron las chicas te aguantas jaja, somos dominantes.

Todos estallamos en risas, Bella no era una TopHot realmente, solo aparentaba serlo. Y yo iva descubrir por que.

* * *

**POV Bella**

Cuando acabo la pelicula solo estabamos Edward, en su sillon y Jasper y Alice, quien estaba dormida en el pecho de Jasper. Emmet y Rosalie se habian ido a dormir hacia media hora, aun que no se si estaban durmiendo pus de vez en cuando se oian unas risitas desde dentro del cuarto de Emmet.

-Allie, Alice vamos despierta ya acabo la pelicula. Vamonos al cuarto.

-Vale, ya me levanto.

-Olle chicos, no es por molestar, pero ¿donde voy dormir?

-¿Que te pensabas Bella, que no habia cuarto para ti?

Ok, ya estaba sonrojada... en el futuro tengo que inventar una maquina anti sonrojos, me vendria muy bien ya que me sonrojo bastante a lo largo del dia.

-Dormiras en el cuarto de Edward.

NO

-ALICE, ¿QUE?

Ok, esto ya es demasiado, por que tiene que decir lo mismo que yo y a la misma vez...

Encima se rie...

-Jajaja no os asusteis, era broma. Hay un cuarto libre, enfrente del baño.

-AH, ok. Gracias.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a dormir. Asta mañana hermanito, Bella.

-Esta mañana Edward, bueñas noche Bella.

-Chau chicos.

Ok, ahora que hacemos los dos solos aqui... me voy.

-Espera Bella.

-¿Si?

-No tiene sabanas la cama, voy a buscar esperame alli.

Solo movi la cabeza afirmando, la verdad ese chico era todo un caballero. Podia llegar a ser muy buen amigo, y por esa razon y por tambien muchas mas no voy a hacer la apuesta. No, no la hare por que el no se merece eso... y yo tampoco. No quiero convertierme en una TopHot de verdad, pues aparentare serlo, pero no lo sere de verdad ahora que conocido a las personas que se pueden convertir en amigos de verdad. Pues ya me habian caido todos muy bien.

Alice tan sorprendente y esporadica. El duendecillo Allie. Rose, tan guapa y humilde, una chica muy normal y simpatica. Emmet jaja el señor oso bromista...Jasper, el sentimental y cuidadoso Jasper. Y por ultimo Edward, tan caballeroso, amigable guapo. Es como un dios, siento que me voy a llevar muy bien con el...

Me dirigi a la habitacion, a los pocos segundos ya estaba Edward alli con unas sabanas y una manta. Le ayude a poner las sabanas.

-Gracias Edward.

-¿Por que?

-Por esto, no se eres tan...

-Da igual... te traje la manta por si luego tienes frio.

-Lo ves eres tan... caballerosamente amigo.

-Anda no desvaries y vete a dormir...

-Si, buenas noche.

Nos dimos un abrazo. Y cuando nos estabamos soltando, yo fui a dar un paso hacia atras y resvale con la manta. Me agarre a el por su brazo, paro no caer, pero el tambien perdio el equilibrio y caimos los dos.

El encima mio. Dandome su respiracion en mi cara, era una sensacion muy buena, como si estubiese en uun barco y me viniese toda la brisa con el olor a mar, era genial sentirle. Nos miramos largo rato, pues en esos ojos verdes esmeralda me perdi, no se exactamente cuento tiempo, pero solo se que estabamos en el suelo. El encima mio, yo debajo de el. Mirandonos, perdiendonos en nuestros ojos. Cada vez nos acercabamos mas, nuestras narices estaban apunto de rozarse cuando oi una risa que me saco del trance en el que estaba metida.

-Jajaja, Eddie no pierdes el tiempo ehh... Bella no te dejes hombre... hazle sufrir primero que es mas gracioso.

Edward se levanto, ofreciendome una mano como ayuda para levantarme.

-Callate Emmet...¿Y me podeis decir que haceis ahi todos parados?

Estaban todos, Emmet cogiendo de la cintura a Rosalie quienes estaban riendose sin parar. Jasper abrazando a Alice quien tenia cara dormida pero con una sonrisa gigante...

-Pues estamos mirando que habia sido ese ruido...que al parecer habeis sido vosotros.

-Revolvandos en el suelo, con lo comoda que el la cama.

-Emmet dejales... solo se han caido...

Despues de eso todos se fueron, incluido Edward. Y yo me meti en la cama a dormir, esa fue la primera noche que soñe con Edward Cullen.

La claridad en mis parpados me confirmaba que ya era de dia. No me queria levantar, me habia acostado muy tarde y estaba cansada. Poco a poco me levante, me dirigi a la silla de enfrente de la cama, donde habia dejado mis pantalones, y saque mi movil. Eran las 10 y media. Muy pronto todavia... Me fui a acostar otro rato más. Cuando cerre los ojos alguien me llamaba... A ESTAS HORAS... un domingo en que me acoste muy tarde...no... ¿Pero que es esto? Al ver que nos respondia, un duendecillo entro en mi habitacion.

-¡¡Bella!! Eres una dormilona, vamos despierta. Ya hemos desayunado todos, Edward se va a entrenar y nosotras tambien. Supongo que tus amigas te habran dicho que vallas a los ensellos de las animadoras. Si quieres llegar son en 20 minutos.

-¿Tan pronto son los ensallos?

-Sip, venga vamos a la ducha... vas a llegar tarde.

-Ok, pero ¿como sabes a que hora son Alice?

-Facil, soy del equipo. Al igual que Rose.

Uh malo... Con las TopHot me tengo que comportar como una de ellas, no como en el dormitorio que me comporto como realmente soy. Va haber problemas pronto seguro...

_-im gonna let it show  
its time_

_-_Movil Bella

_-to let you know, to let you know  
this is real, this is me  
im exactly where im supposed to be now_

_-Bells Divina._

-Ah hola Lau divina.

_-¿Donde estas? Estamos en la puerta de tu cuarto desde hace un rato y no abres..._

-Es que hemos tenido un problema con una tuberia y me han cambiado de dormitorio por una temprada, ya sabes lo torpes que pueden llegar a ser aveces la gente. Romper la tuberia en mi primer dia...

Alice, que seguia en la habitacion, puso una cara de no comprender nada para luego irse dando un portazo.

_-Logico de los Cullen, bueno no te preocupes ya vamos a salvarte. ¿Cual es tu cuarto?_

-Pues, ¿sabes cual es el dormitorio de los chicos Cullen y Hale?

_-Obbio_

-Pues ese.

_-¿QUE? Divina, lo tuyo es suerte. Tienes que ligarte al soltero Edward y te ponen es su habitacion... Lo vas a tener más facil jaja_

-No te creas... Bueno me voy a la ducha, besos divina.

_-Chau chau Bells._

Me fui a duchar rapidamente, necesitaba estar fuera para cuando llegaran Lau y Jess si no queria que mis compañeras de cuarto y "amigas" se lleven peor, de lo que ya se llevan, o que por alguna casualidad suelten lo de la apuesta.

Me estaba ya secando el pelo cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Yo voy.

-No, no Alice ya voy yo no te preocupes...

Desenchufe el secador y fui corriendo a abrir la puerta, con todavia el secador en la mano.

Tocaba fingir...


End file.
